Trick of Lantern
by rainbowdragongirl101
Summary: Rath has convinced me to go trick or treating but things go wrong! Why is there a bomb in his bag? Why arre we in a vortx? What's with this lantern? AND why is Tyki a butterfly man! Also why is Gil floating? Story better than summary,so please read.


The wind whipped along the starry sky and through the trees, playing the leaves in a harmony and provoking bats and birds to come to play. One screeching bat took to the air, twirling and gliding until it swooped to low and hit something. Hard.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Savannah screamed as she furiously slapped at her chocolate colored hair. A few feet away stood her friend, Rath, who seemed rather amused at the scene before him.

Savannah huffed and tried to fix her messy hair once the black winged mouse looking creature flew away. It was Halloween night and Rath had convinced her to go trick-or-treating instead of being at home watching television. So, here they are now, outside in the cold with costumes on. Well Rath was going as his real self, a Dragon Knight. Ok, Rath isn't from this world, he's from a manga series Savannah loves and she just happened to summon him around a month ago. Don't fret she'll send him home, maybe.

So anyway Savannah was going as a star guide, wearing a dress the color of snow with silver lace and black knee high boots. Sparkly blue-silver streaks ran through her hair and a white, icy colored ribbon with two bronze bells connected the small braid streaks in the back.

The two had matching pillow cases that were a crimson color, loaded with the candy they had collected. They kept walking until spotting a park so they decided to stop and eat some candy. While sitting on an old table that seemed blue in the moonless night they heard an odd ticking sound coming from Rath's bag. Said boy whistled as he shuffled through the candy bag and drew out a round black sphere that was the source of the annoying sound.

"What is this?" Rath asked curiously as he handed the object to his friend, "All I saw was WARNING then I couldn't read the rest." Savannah analyzed it carefully, turning it in her hand to check all the sides, before jumping up in panic.

"Holy damn, it's a bomb!" She exclaimed Rath jumped up then yelling, "What do we do?"

"Call a bomb squad!" Savannah yelled Rath shook his head, "No time!"

"OMJJ!" Savannah yelled as Rath yelled, "IT's GONNA BLOW!"

There was a small explosion and powder pouring from the bomb. Both stared at the object for a few seconds. "…wow." Savannah said.

"That's it? How disappointing'" Rath muttered disappointed that something huge didn't happen. "How lame is that?" Savannah stated. She slowly looked at Rath and saw his all too happy face and had a guess at what he was going to say and quickly beat him to it. "No you may not go demon hunting." Rath's face instantly fell, "Why not?"

"Demons don't exist in this world, Rath."

"That's not what the man in the magic box said." Rath argued, referring to the T.V. and some show on the super natural. Savannah silently cursed her sister for watching so many paranormal shows. But, before she could defend herself Rath was already starring at her bag intently. "There's something slowing in your bag."

"Yeah, sure…wait, WHAT?" She yelled and pulled a lantern out of her bag. "Holy chocotacos!"

Rath's face was one of amusement as he poked the lantern's more prominent feature. "It has wings." Truth is told the lantern did have wings, silver ones.

"A _winged_ lantern was in my bag!" Savannah freaked but kept a tight hold on the handle on the lantern.

"It's a lantern, what could go wrong?" Rath asked and as soon as the words were out the lantern flicked to life and cast a green light. The two were sucked into some kind of vortex and were floating now. "Whoops, something went wrong." Rath corrected as Savannah face palmed, muttering a 'damn you'.

"Can't hell filed a restraining order." Rath replied cheerfully.

The vortex began to spin and swirl, they were thrown through some huge light. Their landing was one they never wanted to repeat, the ground was cold. Looking up that saw a graveyard all around them in each direction. Graves and stone statues rose from the ground, making rows upon rows of the dreary reminders that life had once excised before them. Bordering the site was a tall iron fence with spikes at the top so people kept out, and trapped people inside.

"What do we do, how do we get out?" Savannah asked, removing her gaze from the lantern to her friend. Rath shrugged and let her make a decision so she used the ultimate technique to decide. "Innie Miny miny moe!" She landed on east, knowing the ancient technique was never wrong they set off in that direction. They jumped over gravestones and small statues that to stained the ground. Two voices rang out from up ahead, they ran to the source to find two people no older then them. One was feminine looking with long blonde hair and his mouth was sowed shut, a light that was attached to a string on a band in his hair hung in his face. The other one had dark hair that was bordering on black. They both were dressed in punk clothes and were staring at them just as Rath and Savannah were staring at them.

"I'm Rath, that's Savannah, are you two demons by any chance?" Rath asked as he put his hand on the hilt of his sword. He was disappointed when the two started ranting about being ghouls and NOT demons."We're Jasdero and David, together we're Jasdevi!" The blonde one yelled adding an unneeded 'hii' at the end of his sentence.

"Ok, listen, we're lost." Savannah bluntly stated, "Can you help us?"

"Ask Bob and Tyki, they're up ahead." The two said in unison, David was now bored with arguing with Rath. He gave Savannah a wink and pointed them in the direction they needed to go in. "Thank you." Savannah said and dragged Rath through the lines of stones.

Truth be told Bob found them, well Savannah's foot anyway. He came hollering out of nowhere and Savannah kicked the talking skeleton head far away, Rath whistled at how far I went, the skull screaming the whole time. Freaked out by the skull she didn't notice the presence behind her until it spoke, "Hey there miss, my names Tyki Mikk." The guy said and like David he had dark hair and looked Portuguese in his looks. Weird butterflies began to float around them, Tyki moved closer to her. "Savannah." She stated and cast a side ways glance to see Rath pouting, not liking to be ignored.

Feeling uncomfortable with the older mans closeness she whipped out the most wonderful canned thing made, ~pepper spray~ and it worked he backed up a bit.

"Well let's not jump the gun here!" He said, hands raised in surrender, "I'm here to help."

"Good, we need to get out of here." Savannah stated then Tyki smiled happily. "When exactly? Tomorrow, the day after, next week maybe…?"

"Leave as in now." She cut in and held the can dangerously close to his face, finger poised to spread the spray right into his eyes. He gave in quickly, "Ok, just tell the lantern to take you home."

"Thank you, come on Rath we're leaving!" Savannah called as Tyki looked at Rath like he suddenly just noticed he was there. "Bye-bye butterfly man!"

The lantern took them back into the vortex where Gil suddenly floated by them, they said hello to Gil at the same time and kept moving forward. Then they were back in the park, safe and the lantern didn't have wings anymore so Savannah put it back in her candy bag.

"Such a strange night, I need an aspirin." Savannah groaned as she massaged her temples as Rath ranted about wanting to kill demons. That's when she noticed something missing, "Where's your bag Rath?"

Rath stopped ranting and began to look around until she heard him yelling and went over to find a bat eating at Rath's candy bag. Its one wing had a problem and they concluded it was the same bat from earlier.

"Evil little bat." Rath said and tried to grab his bag but the bat attacked him and chased him down the street. Savannah picked up the candy bag and headed back to her house to eat all of Rath's reese's and anything else she deemed to look worth eating.

THE END

Story By, Savannah Cross

DISCLAIMOR: I do not own Rath or Gil they belong to Miheko Ohkami, I also don't own Jasdero, David, or Tyki since they belong to Katsura Hoshino.

Claim: I own myself (I think), Bob, my idea, this story, and any candy that I took from Rath's bag! ^_^


End file.
